Fury
Fury is the eleventh story mission in Destiny 2. Objectives Transcript Lost Oasis, Io Ikora: As we all know, Zavala plans to attack the Almighty. Asher: Typical Titan idiocy. I'm sure he thought, "Ah, Ghaul has a sun-destroyer? I don't need a plan! I'll simply headbutt it!" Ikora: It's desperation, Asher. Zavala has forgotten he might die his final death. Head toward the heart of the energy mining operation, Guardian. We'll use a Warmind, part of an interplanetary defense network, to scan the Almighty. Giant's Scar, Io THE GUARDIAN COMES ACROSS VEX AND TAKEN FIGHTING Asher: Pay them no heed, assistant. You and I can deal with them later. THE GUARDIAN HEADS INTO THE CABAL MINING FACILITY. Ghost: Ikora, we found another dill. This one's big. Really big. Ikora: Good. That drill pierced an entrance to the Warmind Vault. The scanner's inside. Ghost: Gotcha. Let's find the drill controls and get it out of the way. THE GUARDIAN INTERACTS WITH A TERMINAL Ghost: We've got the power going, but the drill is still in our way. Asher: Ha! What a gloriously irritating commitment to safety standards. Ikora: There has to be a manual override somewhere in that base. THE GUARDIAN HEADS FOR THE CABAL BASE. Asher: I find it incredible that those myopic Red Legion ignorami did not realize they were drilling directly into a Warmind Vault. Ikora: Stranger things happen every day. Asher: I'm detecting a spike in paracausal energy. Sterile neutrino particles have quintupled. Ikora: He means watch out for the Taken. You should hire a translator, Asher. Excavation Site II, Io THE GUARDIAN BATTLES THEIR WAY THROUGH TAKEN Ghost: Nice work. Let's find that override. THE GUARDIAN ACTIVATES THE CONSOLE. Ghost: I think we've got the drill going. Asher: Good! Return to the drill site and get into the Warmind Vault. I am eager to discredit Vuvuzela's plan to attack the Almighty. THE GUARDIAN NAVIGATED THEIR WAY BACK OUT OF THE BASE. Ghost: So, uh… Are we going to see Rasputin? Or is this some other Warmind? Ikora: There is only one Warmind, but Rasputin is not here on Io. I believe he's been marooned on Earth ever since his network fragmented. Giant's Scar, Io Ghost: Whoa. The drill's on. Asher: What? Lift it up, before it collapses the Warmind Vault! THE GUARDIAN LIFTS UP THE DRILL Ghost: Ha — finally! Let's get down to the vault THE GUARDIAN DROPS DOWN TO A VAULT TUNNEL EXPOSED BY THE CABAL DRILL Asher: This will be rich. I will ask Zavala, "Can you tell me, in zettajoules, the Almighty's expected destructive capacity?". And he will say, "No, Asher. I cannot, because I am a reckless fool!". Ikora: Ignore Asher. Find the Warmind, reconnect it to the network, and we'll handle the rest. Warmind Vault JYS-2 THE GUARDIAN ACTIVATES THE MAINFRAME Ghost: Reconnecting to the Warmind network to begin a remote scan… Ikora: Yes, we can see the connection coming online. Ghost: Hang on, we've got Taken. THE GUARDIAN DESTROYS MODULAR UPSILON AND ITS SUPPORT MODULAR SIGMA'S SHIELD GENERATING TAKEN. Ghost: Ahh. How's the scan going? Asher: Poorly. The Almighty is inextricably bound to the harmonic resonance of the sun's magnetic flux tubes. Ghost: What? Ikora: If Zavala blows up the Almighty, it'll take the sun with it. It's time I rejoined my fireteam. The Immortal Ghaul: Tell me again, Speaker. What makes your Guardians worthy of the Light? What is the price for such power and immortality? Speaker: Devotion. Self-Sacrifice. Death. Ghaul: Death? Explain. Speaker: Devotion inspires bravery. Bravery inspires sacrifice. Sacrifice… leads to death. So… feel free to kill yourself. Ghaul: Hmm. Devotion. Sacrifice. I was born an outcast. A runt. As is custom with the Cabal, I was cast aside and left for dead. I was taken in by an old scholar, himself disgraced, who saw in me something… redeemable. He raised me. Taught me. Trained me. And in return, I would become a vehicle for his revenge, against an empire that failed him, that failed itself. Rejection, ridicule, torment… It made me stronger. I gave everything to win not just acceptance, but glory. Beneath my mask, Speaker, is the face of devotion and sacrifice. I will not take the Light by force. To do so would be to admit failure, and I never fail! Now, do you see why I would be chosen? Speaker: I see now. I see all that you have done. THE CONSUL ENTERS. Consul: Our operation on the Jovian moon was a success. Once the cage is complete… we will have everything we need to begin the process of extracting the Light. Dominus. Everything we've worked for is here for the taking! All that remains is your word. Ghaul: No. This is not the way, old friend… Consul: But it is the way! The only way. Ghaul: Not for me. References Category:Destiny 2 Story Missions